


Whispers from a Chamber

by OtherThingsInHead



Category: Javier Pena - Fandom, Narcos (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-11-26 06:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherThingsInHead/pseuds/OtherThingsInHead
Summary: Reader goes after Javier to try to convince him to stop Cali and end up confessing their feelings.





	Whispers from a Chamber

“Just tell me, why?” You pushed. A simple no just wasn’t enough as a reason your partner and best friend doesn’t want to accept the promotion and come back to Bogotà with you.

The question was clearly annoying Javier. It was only a few days ago when he came back from the US and long weeks have passed since he last met you. Part of him was happy to see you, the other part wished he would never meet you again.

“I don’t have to explain Y/N. It’s my decision and if you excuse me, I need a cigarette.” He scoffed, spat out the nicotine gum into a napkin and stood up.

“I thought you wanna quit.” You sounded confused but it wasn’t because of his sudden yearn for smoking.

“I changed my mind.” He answered plainly triggering something inside you. Something that made you grab his wrist and push him through the nearest door you passed by as you walked through the canteen. Disappearing from the sight of the wedding guests.

“Ok, that’s it. There’s a reason you don’t wanna come back and I won’t let you out of here until I hear it.” You almost whispered but in the cold, dark chamber Javier felt your words like enormous roars into his very soul.

“You don’t wanna hear it.”

“I do!” You snapped more angrily if it was even possible and felt his gaze darting on your eyes like daggers. You might have gone too far. But you couldn’t lose him.

“Please.” You begged now softly and affectionately. “Are you in danger? Did anybody threaten you? We can handle it, I promise. Just tell me what’s wrong, I can…”

“It hurts.” He cut you off.

“It hurts not to touch you when you’re so close. It hurts to see when he holds your hand or kisses your lips. It fucking hurts that you can’t be mine.” Lightnings flashed from his eyes as he spoke. You felt the cold bite into your back as he backed you to the brick wall. Those words, the look in his eyes, the tone in his voice had you dizzy and stunned. The blood left your face as if it wanted to run away from the confession.

Javier sighed and with that sigh, he felt like all the tension left his body. He did it. He did what he shouldn’t: exposing himself, letting his feelings to the surface.

“I… I’m sorry. I told you you don’t wanna hear…”

He didn’t move his lips. The feeling of your mouth hovering over his shocked him to the core. Your hands held his well-sculptured jawline until his warm fingers entwined your wrists pushing you away from the kiss.

“What the hell are you doing? You can’t do this to…” His eyes fixed on yours than followed your glance to your hands he still squeezed in front of you.

“I broke off the engagement.” You murmured. His thumb gently rubbed the spot on the base of your finger as if he didn’t believe his eyes and needed to be sure if this was real.

“Why would you do that?”

“I didn’t love him… I, I love someone else.” You couldn’t believe you managed to say this out loud without tremor in your voice.

Everlasting moments had passed until Javier’s warm hands framed your face and sent lascivious vibrations through your body as he kissed you on your lips. You couldn’t help but moan and hoped you didn’t seem as desperate as you were. He was rough and gentle at the same time and left you breathlessly panting against his chest as he broke the kiss. Again.

“Damn it, Y/N. This is wrong. We’re colleagues and you’re so young. People are gonna judge and they’re right. You deserve better.” You rolled your eyes.

“I don’t care what others think, or what you think I deserve. The only thing I care about is you.” You pecked him sweetly and playfully on his lips then added: “I may be younger than you but for your age, you can be pretty immature sometimes.”

“Hey! Watch your mouth, little girl! You’re talking to your boss!”

“Does it mean…”

“Yeah.” He said and flashed his sweetest smile at you. “I can’t let my girlfriend come up against the Cali cartel alone.”


End file.
